1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally pertains to a rain or water activated closure utilized to close a window, door or similar device with the assistance of gravity during a rainstorm or similar event. More particularly, the invention relates to deck hatches provided on the deck surface of a boat for the purpose of providing ventilation to the cabin areas below deck and for allowing access to the top side of the deck area from a below-deck location.
It is desirable to provide deck-mounted hatches on marine vessels, such as pleasure boats and fishing boats, in order to achieve cabin ventilation to produce an acceptably wholesome atmosphere below deck. These hatches are typically square, with a hinge on one side and a mechanism on the opposite side to hold the hatch in an opened or closed position. Since the hatch cover could be opened for a long period of time while the boat rides at anchor, without the boat being occupied, it is important to ensure that the hatch would automatically be closed during a rainstorm. The present invention addresses this problem by providing a moisture sensing device which would automatically and quickly close the hatch if it begins to rain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with devices which would automatically close a window in the event of rain. These patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 908,020, issued to MacVicar et al.; 1,604,289, issued to Kindler et al.; 1,752,854, issued to Schierghofer; 2,441,230, issued to Stukes; 2,507,318, issued to Mumenthaler; and 3,104,870, issued to Kawabata. Typically, these patents describe devices containing a soluble restraining element for maintaining a sliding window in the opened position. When this soluble restraining element, such as blotting paper or an effervescent salt becomes saturated, a mechanism would trip, allowing the window to slide closed by the action of a closure member and/or gravity. However, none of these references describe a window closure mechanism in which the soluble restraining element is used to close a pivotally closing member, such as a ship's hatch.